


铸剑

by juli1219



Category: Fate Grand Order, Fate Stay Night, fate zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 千子村正xassassin切嗣，在村正依然是人类的时候的故事





	铸剑

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是我杜撰的故事

铸剑

千子村正XAssassin切嗣

我曾见过他几次。  
Assassin说，不过那是很久以前的事情了。“我甚至不确定是否发生过，”年轻的男人盯着手里的茶杯，声音犹疑不决，“也许只是我的一场梦，甚至是梦中梦。”  
梦中的事情未必就比现实在记忆中腐蚀的深。切嗣时常怀疑那是从另一个世界来的传音，由另一个自己的喉间发出，传到现在这个自己的耳孔中。传音总说一些他理解不了但又莫名熟悉的事，比如Archer Emiya，又比如天之衣。人造人的往事尚且可以用身体的荷尔蒙解释——毕竟她那么美——但Emiya，一个对于卫宫切嗣来说太难解的谜团，从来不肯对后者的疑问作出任何回答。  
Emiya站在训练场的一隅，双手交叉：“为什么要为那些不属于你的事情烦恼？”  
切嗣点点头，没有回答他。不是他的了，再也不是了。曾经也许属于“卫宫切嗣”的那一部分，全部随着死亡而画上了休止符，他甚至不确定他是否曾经拥有过他们。Emiya不是，天之衣不是，娜塔莉亚不是，卫宫矩贤当然也不是。  
很多时候切嗣认定他依然带着身为人类的印记，换句话说，比起齿轮，有点太像人了。新宿的Emiya就不一样。头发和情感一样长的男人叼着烟，站在走廊的末尾。切嗣经过的时候他只是简单地抬了下眼皮：“最近总是见你。”  
“是吗。”切嗣以一个单薄的音节回应他。他们之间的交流少的像master的银行存款，但偏偏又总能撞在一起。他把这种巧合叫做命运。也许在过去的某一天，他曾西装笔挺地参加过男人的葬礼，胸口别一朵白色玫瑰，在阴雨霏霏的那个下午为其扶棺。“你怎么不想想反过来的情况呢，”新宿的英灵似笑非笑地看着对方，“也许是我在出殡前不断地练习，好去抬那副棺材？”  
“也许当时我百病缠身，躺在棺材里面的时候已经非常轻，”切嗣向他凑过去借火，“这样你就不用练习最省力的方法。”  
男人从鼻腔里发出一声变了调的嗤笑：“成为英灵后还惦记着香烟吗？”  
“啊，需要它保持清醒。”  
“你也有过不清醒的时候吗？”  
“很少，”切嗣说，“但总有万一。”  
他叼着烟，眼睛望着窗外积雪的山顶，心里想他这辈子恐怕从出生开始就一直清醒到现在。也许有点太清醒了。他能察觉出空气中尼古丁的香气，却不能也不想感受到人类血液的铁锈味。然而他生来如此，名字里就带着“切断”，某个男人甚至拿它开过玩笑。虽说那件事已经过去很久了，但切嗣依然能够在一些无关紧要的时刻想起对方，就比如现在：当他与一个姓名不详的男人交谈时，却能回忆起刚刚成为守护者时遇见的某个刀匠。  
“真荣幸，”新宿英灵深深吸了口烟，又徐徐吐出，“我能让你回忆起当年的旧情人。”  
“不是情人，”切嗣反驳他，“我曾见过他几次，仅此而已。”  
我曾见过他几次，切嗣说，但都是很久远的事情了。在他说话的时候，新宿卫宫的眼睛一直停留在他上下开合的嘴唇上。“因为什么去见他已经记不起来，但惟独记得他是个刀匠，而我惯常是不用刀的。”  
他还记得男人有些粗糙的指腹和温暖的掌心，以及比起天真更不如说是感情丰沛的嘴角。这双唇曾经吐露过炽热的话语，这他也记得，甚至是夜色深重的庭院里一朵沾染露水的紫阳花，他都记得。可偏偏是最该记住的相貌仿佛笼罩在浓重的雾霭下，只有一个轮廓影影绰绰地立在切嗣的脑海里。  
“所以，” 名为村正的刀匠说， “你是来修刀，还是来买刀？”  
“都不是。”  
听到回答后，刀匠的动作明显停滞了一秒。在切嗣的记忆中，刀匠确乎是过了一段时间才继续发问：“你是谁？”  
“你对所有的顾客都必须追根究底吗？”  
“既不是来修刀，也不是来买刀，”刀匠的眼睛紧紧地盯着眼前的小个子男人，“那你自称为顾客可有点奇怪。我这里是铸刀的工坊，可没有别的东西卖给你啊。”  
切嗣掸了掸斗篷上的灰尘，自己坐在刀匠的身边，也就是这件和式大宅的廊下：“只是打听一些事。”  
刀匠的眼神依旧古怪，但似乎他已经决定对这个奇异的陌生人不多作理会：“那要是我不想说呢？”  
“从外表上看，你不是那么坏脾气的人。”  
“长得嫩又不是我的错，”刀匠终于停下了手里的活，将整张脸都对着不速之客，“说不定我这个老头子突然就想对年轻人耍些坏心眼儿呢？”  
自称为“老头子”的刀匠，从外表看起来也只不过是个二十多岁的青年。然而切嗣却不动声色地向后退了一步，手指悄悄按在腰间的刀柄上：“你怎么知道——”  
“这种事就算不用眼睛也能知道吧。”刀匠将擦拭刀面的棉布放在一旁，双腿从盘着换成了右腿立起，左腿卧着的姿势：“不超过二十岁，我猜。”  
他说话的语气太过轻松，以至于切嗣毫无来由地产生了一股信任感。这股信任感并非来自于眼下，而是来自于很久很久之前，在世界刚刚从爆炸的余韵中凝固成形，在一切都还尚处于混沌的迷惘，在亿万万年前第一颗植物吐露芬芳，必须在如此久远的时间前，这种感觉才说得通。因为它刻在卫宫切嗣的骨髓深处，已经形成了本能一般的反射。他必须信任他。  
受这股信任感的驱使，切嗣松开了搭在武器上的手指。刀匠英俊的眉眼一直注视着他。“要喝茶吗？”刀匠问。  
“不要。”  
“我想也是，”不知为何，面容年轻的男人竟然为这种小事微微笑了起来，“要喝点什么甜的东西吗？小豆汤里面放了年糕，还加了糖。”  
然而切嗣只是走近一步，坐在他身边：“怎样都好。”  
吃年糕汤时他终于摘下了一直带着的绑带，而那个名为村正的刀匠就用手撑着下巴，安静地看他咽下最后一口红色的汤汁。“很好喝吧，”刀匠说，“我对自己经手的食物有十足的信心啊。”  
“马马虎虎。”切嗣评价道。然而他还是小心翼翼地用舌尖舔走了勺子上附着的红豆汤。吃饱喝足后，抑制力的守护者开口：“我来这里是——”  
他的嘴唇被一只骨节分明的食指挡住了。这根手指温柔地沿着嘴唇的弧线移动，最后用指腹擦过守护者的唇珠，留下一丝引人遐想的触感。“嘘，”刀匠说，“还没有自我介绍就忙着问问题，现在的年轻人都这么急躁吗？”  
模糊了时间概念的非人者被这句轻而又轻的话弄得倒有些不好意思了，仿佛他此刻就是死前的十八岁少年，面前的男人比他年长一轮有余——事实上死后的世界无论年长与年幼，死者的时间从来都是停滞不前的。生者会跨越死者的界限不断向着下一个年轮前进，而死者则停留在原先的地方无法离去。人们常说是死去的人先行离去，事实上永远是活着的人渐次离开他们记忆中的那个人，无论情愿与否。切嗣，一个既死又生的灵魂，对于其余的人他的确是死者了，但对娜塔莉亚，卫宫矩贤，夏蕾而言，他又是一个再明显不过的生者：有关于他们的记忆全部被磨褪了色。  
“虽然我已经很久没有用过这个名字了，”切嗣说，舌尖不由自主地在嘴唇上舔了舔，“但如果你非要问，生前曾被人称为切嗣。卫宫切嗣。”  
“啊。”男人发出一声短促的叹息，听起来像是忧郁烦闷的空气中凝结的水滴，这种情况通常出现雷暴即将来临的天空上。正因如此，守护者开始有些担心自己是否无意中冒犯了对方。  
“切嗣，”出乎意料，刀匠缓慢地咀嚼着这几个音节，最后满意地将它吞了下去，“切嗣啊。作为交换，叫我士郎吧。”  
士郎。士郎。切嗣对这个名字说不上熟悉，但也并非陌生到第一次听说。但他毕竟还年轻，不懂简单的音节中蕴藏的命运纠葛，而另一个人，也就是士郎，懂得太多。很多很多个日月后，刀匠度过了他的四十岁生日，切嗣停留在他的十八岁，昔日这个二十七八的青年会说出自己的爱意。即使到那个时候，士郎也不曾解释过这种过于戏剧般的感情从何而来。当然，切嗣也没有追问下去。对于他这样的人来说，被爱总是一件奢侈的事。而士郎爱他，也不会停止这份感情——这就让切嗣无法对很多显而易见的事实发出质疑。到后来，连守护者自己都不可自拔地陷了进去。如果他早知道自己会和刀匠纠缠一生，也许他会重新考虑要不要接受抑制力的任命，来到这座临海的小城，也就是冬木市。可惜命运总是喜欢开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，切嗣从来在这方面上都无从选择。  
回到以前的那个秋天，落叶乔木种的行道树已经全部染上了红色。士郎把散落在地上的叶子收集起来，在院子里堆了个小小的圆锥形。切嗣捧着刚刚热好的茶水坐在走廊上，看他将自己栽种的几枚红薯藏在叶子下面。“入秋的话，”刀匠一手握着稻秸杆扎成的扫帚，一手叉着腰，“果然还是要吃点热乎乎的才行。”  
“这口气真像老头子啊。”  
“我本来年纪就不小了。”刀匠说。  
喝完红豆汤后，名为士郎的男人又非常好客地邀请守护者留下来吃点东西。“身为人就要吃东西，”士郎说，“就算是死人也一样。”  
说话的时候，男人的脸上挂着难得一见的笑容，这使得他的外表比实际年轻了许多，仿佛在孩童与成年间摇摆不定。仿佛被这笑容所感染，切嗣不知不觉间就答应了对方的邀约。在20xx年的这一天，守护者卫宫切嗣坐在村正刀匠的工房里，第一次喝下后者亲手泡的茶，无论是心脏还是双手都被熏的暖洋洋的。他后来怀疑，也许对方就是从这一刻慢慢侵蚀守护者残存无几的感情，最终将他彻底俘获。  
“以前啊，我经常用院子里的落叶来烤点什么吃。”士郎露出了怀念的表情，将扫帚放在一边立着，自己坐在切嗣的身边。  
“听起来很久远。”  
“是啊，已经很久没有这么做过了，”刀匠将身上的白色羽织解下来，为身旁的小个子守护者披上，“我不怎么喜欢吃甜的，但是有人喜欢。”  
切嗣一开始还会以各式各样的理由来婉拒这份过于亲密的体贴，过了几次后，他就懂得默默接受比直言抗争要省上不少力气——后者的结果也必然是他被迫裹紧沾染了刀匠体温的羽织，而男人身上的肥皂味则一直在守护者的鼻间萦绕不去。  
“别拒绝我，”村正宽大结实的手掌在切嗣单薄的肩胛骨上捏了捏，“你不会拒绝一个孤孤单单的可怜老头子的。”他说话的口气有着欢快的节奏，仿佛一个在长辈面前撒娇的孩子：事实上切嗣才是年幼的那一位。虽说他也未能就这样拒绝刀匠，听凭对方用厚实的外衣将自己裹了个严实。  
落叶全部化为灰烬后，又等待了一会儿，刀匠用扫帚扫去浮灰，捡起一只表皮烤的略微有些焦的番薯丢给切嗣。切嗣伸出手——自然是双手，刚刚接住又忍不住将其高高抛起：“好烫！”  
刀匠看了他一眼：“当然是烫呼呼的才好吃。”  
守护者将手里的食物从左手换到右手，最后忍不住丢回刀匠的怀里；后者依然是那副正直过分的表情，不仅稳稳接住了烤的滚烫的番薯，还用凭空出现的旧报纸将其结结实实地裹了起来：“你是笨蛋吗？”  
看到对方“作弊”的守护者立刻拉长了脸，双手却还揪着耳垂缓解热度：“明明有投影魔术，一开始就做出来好吗。”  
“一开始你可没说需要我帮忙，”刀匠走过去，坐在他身边，“尝尝吧？”  
切嗣不情不愿地接过依然散发着白雾的烤番薯。用手撕下焦黑的表皮后，里面柔软细腻的橙红色果实立刻暴露于外。切嗣小心翼翼地用指甲盖捏下一块塞进嘴里，充满草木香气的甜蜜顿时充斥了整个口腔。  
“还不赖啊……这个。”  
刀匠笑了起来。“什么还不赖啊，”士郎用手为守护者拭去了嘴角边的炭灰，“你就不能真心实意地夸奖一下吗？”  
“……好吃。”  
“啊？”士郎将一只手放在耳旁作倾听状，“守护者大人刚刚说了什么？”  
被戏弄的男人顿时心生不满：“你这个人啊，是不是有点得寸进尺了？”  
“因为像我这样的老头子很难见到这么可爱的年轻人嘛。”士郎说。  
后来，在七八年后，当切嗣亲眼目睹好几位漂亮年轻的女性出入这座和式老宅后，刀匠又改口称自己从来都不是个爱热闹的人。“女孩子们，”刀匠用一块棉布擦拭着刀面，“太吵了，让人心慌。”  
切嗣立刻指出他话里的谬误：“我看高个子的那个就很安静。”  
士郎抬起头，如科学家一般冷静的视线盯着守护者：“嘴上不说，心里面在说。一样的吵。”  
守护者站在原地，和刀匠僵持了一会儿，最终决定还是由自己这边开口比较妥当：“还是和上次一样的事情，需要借用你的刀。”  
“那么，还是上次的价码，”士郎说，“不过鉴于已经过去了七年半，我想该算上些通货膨胀的利率。”  
价码指的是陪伴自称“老头子”的男人居住在这间武家屋敷的时间。上次——也就是卫宫切嗣第一次与这个怪模怪样的刀匠见面时，还只是区区的一个月。现在出于全球经济的影响，士郎非常不客气地给他加了点利息：总的算下来将近小半年。也就是说，卫宫切嗣身为抑制力的守护者，需要在任务结束后留在冬木的小镇里观赏春花秋月，还有夏季的滚滚热浪。  
虽然从结果而言，他并不讨厌刀匠的讨价还价，但切嗣为了维持自己并不存在的自尊心还是坚持要立刻返回英灵座。  
“夏天的话，”士郎慢悠悠地说，手里还摇着一把用和纸粘好的扇子，“应该会做刨冰吧。”  
“……草莓味的，”切嗣按照对方的要求穿上了浴衣，依然坐在自己惯常坐的地方，“樱桃味的也可以。”  
无论人们如何夸大或贬损冬木的景色，临近黄昏的天空在这里依然美得令人心碎，绛红色与墨兰交织而成的玫瑰色给切嗣一种这片土地得到救赎的感觉。在他记忆中，似乎从来没有这样认真看过天际的颜色——也许是因为身边男人的坚持，但切嗣还是卸下了从不离身的武器，将身体安静地停靠在这栋屋子里。20xx年的八月十七号，卫宫切嗣盯着头顶上依然褪去光亮的夜空，对刀匠说：“好美的月色啊。”  
其实他这句话只是出于一瞬间的感慨，但误打误撞地让对方产生了些别的联想。士郎将手揣在柔软的袖子里，只用一个轮廓精巧的侧脸对着切嗣：“其实我啊，一直以来都喜欢年长的男性。”  
切嗣永远不会明白士郎所说的“喜欢”，其实更多指的是迷恋特定类型的男人。当士郎十几岁的时候，他喜欢三十岁的病弱中年；当士郎二十岁的时候，他依然喜欢比自己年长二十二岁的男人；等他七十岁，他还是喜欢那一个人——当然，“他”如果活着就已经九十二岁了。也许仅仅是因为刀匠从未遇到过能与“那个男人”相提并论的伴侣。  
此时的守护者为锻造妖刀的刀匠留了那么一眼：当然是为他这种突然的言论而惊讶。村正对他的视线视而不见，反而抬起了头，将话题引到了更远的地方：“你知道吗，这些闪耀着的星辰，实际上我们只能看见他们过去的残影。”  
“我很少注意这些。”切嗣也随着他抬起头，灿烂的星辰在深蓝色的夜空上毫无规律地散开，有些明亮些，有些则不那么容易被肉眼捕捉到。  
“你应该看看，”士郎轻易下了结论，“这些星星被一种特殊的力量束缚住了。不觉得很奇妙吗？无休无止地在固定的轨道上运行，无法更靠近身旁的星辰一步，也无法远离。”  
切嗣立刻否决了他的观点：“宇宙正在膨胀，所以它们都在不断远离彼此。”  
啊，士郎说，现在星星们都该觉得不安了。刀匠久经磨砺的手指在木制地板上轻轻敲打，发出清脆的响声。接着男人又说：“我一直相信万有引力是吸引孤独的力。那些已经死去的星星们发出的光，穿越了很远的距离来到地球，就为了能让我们看见。和那些已经去世很久的人，突然又出现一样，都是奇迹啊。”  
不知何时，刀匠那双亮的过分的眼睛已经从深邃的夜空上移开，挪到了切嗣的身上。士郎盯着抑制力的守护者，用轻如耳语的音量说：“你能闻见吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那种气味，”士郎说，“炒栗子的香气，又带些苹果糖的甜味。”  
切嗣摇摇头。他深呼吸了几下，试图去追逐刀匠描述的那种味道，但一无所获。  
“在这里，”士郎向他靠近了些，“虽然已经过去很多年了，但是我依然能闻到……”他目不转睛地盯着切嗣，即使当他亲吻守护者的眼睛，鼻尖，却避开嘴唇时，他依然死死地盯着手足无措的小个子男人：“你闻不到吗？”  
切嗣没有闻到栗子的香味也没有闻到什么水果香气的甜味。相反，他闻到刀匠身上干燥的肥皂味，木屑的清香，昆布和草莓混合而成的一股难以形容的气味。他闻了又闻，发觉这股味道还带着热烘烘的暖意，是深沉夜色里一扇映着橘黄色灯光的窗户的温度。  
受到万有引力的影响，卫宫切嗣向着刀匠靠过去，直到将自己的身体完全嵌入对方形状可观的肌肉里。虽然被结实的胳膊箍的死紧，但人类的体温还是一瞬间就让守护者感到了安心。  
“也许这些星星们为了能够找到对方，”士郎说，“花费了好几年，好几十年，好几百年，好几百万年去传递信号，就是为了告诉对方’我在这里’。”  
“找到了之后会怎么样呢？”  
“不知道，”刀匠说，“在找到之前都不知道。因为只有找到了之后才能去想接下来应该怎么做。”

切嗣不确定自己是否爱上了对方，但他的确很仔细地观察着刀匠高潮时的表情。他发现——也许是“盯着”更为合适——村正比起亲吻更喜欢在他身上留下牙齿的痕迹。当守护者决定自己已经做好了准备，并且翻了个身趴在柔软的床褥上时，刀匠强硬地将他转过来面对自己。  
“看着我，”士郎说，“一直一直看着我。”  
如果切嗣知道士郎等待的时间，哪怕知道一丁点刀匠对于月色的迷恋全部来源于年少时爱意的投射，从此之后他全部的愿望都是实现一个虚无缥缈的理想：他也不会胆敢违抗男人的命令将脸侧到一边。士郎捏着守护者的下巴，接着吻了上去。  
此刻已接近深夜，因此窗外的月色虽然明亮，但并不耀眼。这股温暖的光硬是穿过漫长的走廊，顽强地抵达这个最偏远的角落，照亮了房间里交缠的两具胴体。很多年之后，当切嗣再次回忆起这个可以称为疯狂的夜晚时，他依然会偷偷躲到一边，用手捂住已经泛红的耳廓。虽然是灵体，但刀匠的嘴唇落在他身上时产生的热度几乎要在切嗣身上烙下痕迹——也的确如此。习惯于分别的守护者非但未能通过漫长的岁月来洗刷掉这段记忆，相反，由于不断回忆的缘故，当初的细节加上想象的添油加醋后愈加栩栩如生。  
在刀匠揉捏他的胸部时，手上的薄茧恰到好处地刺激着未经开发的乳头。从村正坚持不懈的举动中切嗣得知他是个固执的人，但士郎颇有耐心的前戏也起到了相当良好的效果：几乎在刀匠进去的瞬间，守护者就体会到了一种久违的失控感。别停下，切嗣想，嘴里却执拗地一声不吭。  
村正把切嗣的双腿分得很开，但后来又突然决定这样不够，于是掰开成一个奇怪角度的双腿被结结实实地压在了守护者的胸口上。切嗣第一次从自己的两腿间观察刀匠，在激烈的撞击中他得出结论：这家伙还挺英俊的。  
士郎捏着他的膝弯，力度掌握的恰到好处——正如他平时驾轻就熟地锻造刀剑一般——每一下都力求撞进更深的地方。太深了，切嗣想要呼救，但是被柔软而急切的舌头挡住了道路。守护者从未被人涉及的禁地现在门户大开，过多的润滑剂和别的粘液发出的响声太大，极度影响了他的判断力。切嗣本来想要推开对方，却变成了紧紧搂住对方的脊背；又或者是他本来打算放松，反而将体内的东西吸的更紧了些。  
“切嗣，”被夹的动弹不得的刀匠叹了口气，“乖一点啊。”  
说完，他又开始用那个带有薄茧的手去抚摸切嗣的脸颊，但动作太轻，仿佛一片飘落在地的灰尘般无声无息。刀匠说话的时候依旧气喘吁吁，颊骨上沾满了情欲的红色，平时整理好的头发现在乱七八糟地被汗水贴在了额头上。切嗣永远不会知道，就像此刻他眼中的士郎一样，在刀匠的眼中，同样凌乱不堪的守护者仿佛缀在夜空上的满天星辰般熠熠生辉。切嗣当然也不会理解，为什么当结束之后，怀抱守护者入睡的刀匠会露出如同孩童一般安然的睡颜——那是他终于找到重要之物的象征。但20xx年的卫宫切嗣还什么都不知道。他只知道自己身体里那个陌生的地方正在因为某个男人而疼痛，同时也因为他而快乐着。  
也许因为太过怀念这种被填满的感觉，在几年后两人重逢时，没过几个小时就结合在了一起。切嗣的身上还沾着斩杀魔物的血液（以及粘液），但刀匠似乎不在乎这些，干脆果断地扒下了他的裤子，将守护者推在道场干净整洁的地板上，从背后进入了他。也许切嗣起过忘记对方的念头，但箍在腰上的有力大手还是将他猛地拽回那个人的身边。年轻的守护者在之前，以及在之后的岁月中都未曾体会到的痛苦在瞬间就席卷了全身，但与此同时，痛苦带来的快乐也让他从头到脚都在发抖。他明确地意识到，此刻占有自己的人正是这个人。士郎的嘴唇印着他的，他的舌尖则含在对方的舌叶下。两个人就在为数不多的空间里争夺着仅存的空气。切嗣，刀匠轻声呼唤他的名字，切嗣啊。被呼唤的人则惶然地张大了瞳孔，将刀匠的面容印在自己的脑海中。守护者知道自己总有一天会连这个人的脸都想不起来，将有关于他的事全然留在这片既陌生又熟悉的土地上，但目前为止，他还能够用这双手紧紧拥住刀匠。  
“所谓死亡，不就是永远的不见面么？”  
结束后，两个人一起倒在光滑平整的木地板上，身体下面垫着村正的白色羽织。宽大的道场似乎已经有一段时间没有使用过了，但看得出依然在定期打扫。士郎搂着因为余韵而微微颤抖的守护者，在他耳边轻声发问：所谓死亡，不就是永远的不见面吗？  
“但是如果只是不见面的话，”切嗣说，“无法定义为死亡。”  
“对我来说都是一样的。”士郎说。  
接着他仿佛陷入了回忆中，以古旧的口吻说：“很久以前，我曾经妄想过这种场面。你和我，什么也不穿，并排躺在道场的地板上。不过后来我又觉得，你穿着深蓝色的剑道服站在阳光下的样子更好看些。”  
你又没见过。虽然想这样说，但由于被紧紧搂住，因此连呼吸都有些困难的切嗣放弃了与刀匠进行争论。  
“见过的啊，”士郎将守护者额前的碎头发拨开，“我见过的。”  
“在梦里吗？”  
“是啊，在梦里。”  
过了一会儿，士郎说：“我以为你不会回来了。”  
切嗣抬起头，正好能看到对方沾染汗水的发际。他伸出手，在已经有些发白的鬓角上拢了一把：“已经五十七岁了吧？”  
“嗯，”刀匠说，“刚过的生日。”  
“还会爱上比你大二十二岁的男人吗？七十九岁的老爷子。”想到了两人当年的对话，守护者突然发问。  
“嗯，”士郎说，“还是爱。”  
“如果你一百岁了呢？”  
“还是爱。”  
“如果你老到连年龄都没办法数了呢？”  
“还是爱，”士郎说，“如果一百年后还能见面的话，一定会告诉他。”  
“那个时候，说不定你们牙齿都掉光了，只能用手语来表达。”  
“那个时候，我就拉拉他的手。两个老爷子手牵着手走在大街上，必须非常小心。一旦一个摔倒了，另外一个也会摔倒……”刀匠想了想，提出了一个问题，“等到老爷子们都动不了了，可以向抑制力求救吗？求求他派好心的年轻人过来帮个忙。”  
“大概不行。”  
当刀匠在谈论他所一直钟爱着的男人时，脸上浮现出了一种古怪而神秘的表情，就好像他在说着仅有他一人知晓的秘密似的。这种神秘感引发了守护者突如其来的嫉妒。切嗣并不了解“那个男人”，却因为从刀匠口中听闻了过多往事而显得有些焦躁不安。烦闷。嫉妒。有可能失去对方的恐惧。和他以前所有不同经历中从未有过的着魔迷恋。所有这些曾经对切嗣来说陌生的感情突然汹涌而来，淹没了守护者一直以来引以为傲的冷静。他暗中告诫自己要摒弃所有可能导致软弱的可能，包括但不限于从某个温暖的怀抱中逃离。但他又想自己已经不再是活人了，所以，没必要用活人的道德规范来约束他，不是吗？  
“……这次也是来借刀的，”切嗣制止了男人喋喋不休的倾诉，“所以……”  
然而刀匠用一种近乎天真的表情反问他：“所以就不能多留一会儿吗？”  
切嗣注视着他，发觉自己从来未曾真正理解过眼前的男人。他有多聪明或他有多愚蠢，他有多深刻或他有多浅薄，他有多天真或他有多狡猾。切嗣什么都不知道。然而就是这样隐藏在谜团中的男人微笑着说出的一句话，让守护者决定去爱上他，并且在未来的很多个日子里，切嗣会发觉自己爱上对方是做过最正确的一件事。  
“来这里，”刀匠牵着他的手走进一间角落里的小屋子，“我有东西给你看。”  
那是一间摆满了各色个样刀具的房间。有些还没有刻上刀铭，但大部分的上面都明晃晃地写着“村正”，证明出自村正一族的刀匠之手。  
“你有过什么愿望吗？”刀匠问。  
“……”沉默了片刻，切嗣回答他：“没有。”  
“我有一个，”刀匠说，“不过是很疯狂的念头，就连想想也觉得太疯狂了。”他弯下腰，从靠墙的位置捡起一把没有镡的刀，将他丢给身旁的切嗣：“拯救世界，很不可思议吧？”  
守护者用一只手接住了那把奇形怪状的刀：“是啊，太疯狂了，还是趁早放弃为妙。”   
“如果能放弃就好了。”刀匠说。但是人怎么能控制这种根深蒂固，永恒不变，对于某一个人的向往呢？士郎不知道，切嗣当然也不会知道。在刀匠五十七岁的时候，他站在自己的失败品的展览室里，对着这个世上唯一能够理解他的人说：“我想要锻一把刀，不是那种斩断骨头，切断身体的利刃；但我还不知道究竟我想要锻出怎样的刀。我只知道它们都是失败品。”  
切嗣依然在把玩那把被称为“失败品”的优美刀身，手指在“村正”的刀铭上徘徊不去。刻纹凹凸不平的表面轻柔地挤压着守护者的手指，直到他将这两个字刻进心里，再也不会忘记后才停下来。在此期间，村正的眼睛一直温柔地盯着他，仿佛在等待他给出答案。穷尽一生后，我究竟能够锻出怎样的剑呢？  
“目前我还不知道，”切嗣抬起头，“但总有一天会告诉你答案的。”  
“在那之前，先为你打一把合适的匕首吧。”士郎说。

他们手牵着手站在熙熙攘攘的街道上，身体侧了起来，以免和来来往往的人群发生冲突。士郎要高一些，因此负责用另一只手举起两人之前在射击摊位上赢得的毛绒玩偶；而切嗣，身为一名抑制力的守护者，则非常没有责任感地咬着买来的苹果糖，嘴角边全是染色糖浆的粉红色痕迹。  
“很热闹吧？”好不容易穿过最繁华的地段，已经六十岁的刀匠紧紧攥着依然年轻的切嗣的手，气喘吁吁地问他。  
“很热闹呢，”切嗣说，“老爷子。”说完，他踮起脚尖亲吻了身旁的老人，将自己苹果味的嘴唇贴在对方胡须的下方。  
同许多许多年之前一样，卫宫切嗣的侧影在明亮的灯光下依然深黑，锐利，如鹰一般。他年轻的身体仿佛武器锋利的边缘，而事实也的确如此，这位外表只有十几岁的少年已经在无数个日日月月中披荆斩棘，一路踏着血与火站在了刀匠的面前。刀匠明白，在往后的许许多多个日子里，切嗣将一直如此，永远年轻。  
“你还是没能锻出想要的刀吗？”  
刀匠摇摇头，将手搭在恋人的腰上。人一旦到了年纪，就会不可抑制地对往事产生各种各样的回忆。他记得曾经也有人牵着自己的手，艰难无比地在人潮中挤出一条道路。他还记得那个人托着枪的姿势英俊极了，手臂笔直地冲着前方，高高挽起的淡灰色浴衣仿佛一道斜阳下的残影。那道残影比眼前的守护者要浅一些，淡一些，却在刀匠的心里留了这么多年。他可以无休无止地怀念曾经的岁月，直到他也变成七尺之下的一抔黃土。但守护者的声音让他回到了现在。  
“累了吗？”  
“可没有老的那么厉害。”  
刀匠无声的笑容让年轻人微微红了脸。说来奇怪，明明已经是老头子的年纪了，名为士郎的刀匠依然拥有着明亮的双眼，但并非是钻石的那种光泽，而是近似于钢铁般的澄澈。因此当士郎提议去捞金鱼的摊子上试试运气时，平日里瞧不起这些小孩子把戏的守护者竟然也点点头，同意了对方的突发奇想。  
“不过两个大男人去金鱼摊子上，”士郎说，“可有点不好意思啊。”  
一开始切嗣不以为然，但等他们真正站在全是女孩子的摊位前时，年轻的守护者又开始有些不自在了。我们走吧，切嗣小心翼翼地扯了扯刀匠的衣角。然而刀匠那只习惯用刀的大手紧紧握住了他的。这份恋人间的亲密被戴着头巾的摊主误认为是别的情感，因此发出了不合时宜的感慨：“父子间的感情真好啊。”  
当“父亲”的那位自然是头发花白的刀匠。  
“嗯，”士郎点点头，连他自己都没有想到会这么自然地接受岁月带来的隔阂，“关系一直很好呢。”  
圆脸的摊主依然不肯放过他：“怎么样，要让儿子试试看吗？我家的小子以前可是很喜欢玩这个的，不过长大了之后就不肯和老爹一起参加祭典了呢……”说完，他递给面前的二人几个纸网。  
首先失败的是切嗣。虽然有着暗杀者的能力，但不知为何，每当纸网碰触到鱼的瞬间，猎物们全部四散而去。尝试过几次后，年轻的守护者不仅弄的浑身上下都水淋淋的，还弄破了好几只纸网。  
“要这样才行啊。”刀匠叹了口气，从背后抓住切嗣的手腕。  
一旦感觉到对方那令人安心的体温和热烘烘的肥皂气味，平素警惕心超强的守护者立刻将全身的力气都卸载了一旁，顺从地倒在男人宽阔的胸口上。士郎的手从他的腋下穿过，挨着他为数不多的肋骨，两人的身体因为单薄的布料而亲密无间地挨在一起。  
掌握技巧后，捕捉这些游来游去的小东西就不再是一件困难的事。眼见着摊主的脸色随着塑料袋里-的金鱼数而愈加不善，就连不懂得读气氛的切嗣也讪讪地交还了捕鱼网，将挽的老高的袖子放了下来。  
“已经玩够了？”将手拢在袖子里的刀匠看上去毫无收获。  
“嗯。”守护者点点头，非常自然地向同伴靠过去，牵住对方微微颤抖的手。这双手曾经锻造过无数的刀剑，无数的刀剑也经由他平稳的双手磨砺成型。然而由于岁月的影响，手指的主人已经无法自如地控制他们的动作。  
切嗣从腰带的地方翻出零钱，放进摊主粗糙的手掌里。临走前，年轻的守护者低声说：“他不是我的父亲。”  
“诶？”  
然后卫宫切嗣做了一件他在之前根本不会做也不敢想的事情。当着所有人的面，他搂住年迈的刀匠，吻上对方橘子汽水味的双唇。守护者在年迈的男人眼中看到自己不断放大的倒影，仿佛命运将两人连结在一起。作为一个命定永葆青春的人，他清楚地知道时间能带来的并非只有遗忘，还有维度带来的隔阂。五年之后，十年之后，一百年之后，脱离了轮回的守护者想要去触碰那个人，恐怕也只能隔着忘川伸出自己的手，拼命地拂去坟茔上的尘土。  
“士郎。”在唇与唇轻触的间隙，切嗣轻声呼唤着面前的人。后者则紧紧地搂住他。守护者并不知道刀匠对于年龄差距挥之不去的辛酸，也不知道他曾经自认为可以做一切事情但实际上一无所获，更不知道村正一族的男人与自己永恒不变的斗争：士郎在得到自己想要的东西的时候其实很明白自己并没有得到它。而且永远不会有机会得到它了。

而另一边，在切嗣并不在这个远东小城的时间里，他开始想刀匠可能在哪里以及那个人可能在干什么。其中最常出现在想象中的画面是刀匠的工房。恢复了年轻的刀匠赤裸着一侧的肩膀，右手里握着尚未成形的刀剑，左手则抹去了额头上的汗水。这个年轻的刀匠还未遇见切嗣但未来会遇见他，带走他，记住他。  
切嗣。刀匠的声音仿佛穿越了时空的束缚遥遥而来。钢铁撞击的清脆声音与男人低沉好听的嗓音渐渐重合，又慢慢分离，最后在守护者的心里砸下一圈又一圈的涟漪。在想象中，士郎那么年轻，仿佛永远不会变成白发苍苍的模样。叮。石锤在烧红的铁块上敲击。叮。炽热的尖端被一点点磨平。叮。几行汗水从男人脊背上的肌肉上蜿蜒而下。叮。切嗣知道刀匠在做什么因为他见了那么多次他，几乎可以说是一辈子了。叮。在刀剑的锻击声中，守护者仿佛站在被火焰照亮的工房里，打量着幻象中出现的刀匠的背影。刀匠看不见他，可他盯着他，就像当年他在月夜下盯着这个英俊的男人一样。

两人最后一次见面时，身为锻造妖刀的名刀匠已经九十二岁。切嗣跪坐在垂死的老人面前，安静地注视着对方依然澄澈的瞳孔。虽然没有亲眼目睹过男人的青少年时期，但切嗣可以想象得到，即使在懵懂的孩童年代，在他比卫宫切嗣年轻许多的时候，名为士郎的男人还是会以这样率真的视线去观察整个世界。同憧憬一样，某些东西根深蒂固且永恒不变。  
“你的刀已经锻好了。”士郎说。他枯瘦的手指已经无法自如地移动，于是只好用眼神来示意守护者。切嗣按照他的指示在角落里找出了一把小小的匕首。  
“切断，连接，即为切嗣——”刀匠的嘴唇轻轻翕动，“通过这把匕首，大概能实现起源具现化吧。如果更进一步，也许宿命罪业或是缘分，都能被轻易斩断。”  
守护者在刀匠的脸上看到了他所熟悉的那种气息，那种将死之人对人世残留的悲伤。这种悲伤让切嗣没有勇气说出挽留的话语：“我的话，大概做不到。”  
“啊，”士郎说，“那个问题你还没有回答我。”  
“什么？”  
“怎样的剑——”老人的手紧紧地攥住了守护者，“你还没有回答我。”  
切嗣回握住了对方的手，虽然并没有流泪，但嘴唇颤抖的次数已经超过了他生前十八年的总和。  
“我做不到的，”切嗣大声地回答他，“你一定可以！锻一把刀吧，可以清算怨恨、斩断缘分、宿命、罪业的宝刀，然后将一切不幸都斩断，将一切悲哀都清除，将一切怨恨都消弭！如果是你的话……！”  
如果是你的话，一定可以做得到。  
在切嗣的耳畔，仿佛又出现了清脆的敲击声。这声音仿佛来自于很远很远的过去，又仿佛来自于很远很远的未来，但更像是对于死亡的一种报复。死亡带不走它。永远年轻的守护者蹲坐在爱人的身旁，吻了吻他已经冰冷的嘴唇，又亲了亲对方僵硬的脸颊。最后，他第一次也是最后一次叫了男人的名字：“卫宫士郎。”  
然而守护者并没有得到想象中的回应。非常不幸的是，他又一次不得不为某个生命中失去的人而哀悼。在未来的某一天，卫宫切嗣会向另一个名为“emiya”的从者讲述某个刀匠的故事，讲述他如何获得这柄匕首，也讲述他印象里那双温暖结实的手掌，讲述他是如何用一块干净整洁的白布铺在刀匠的脸上，同时避免自己去看他最后一眼。  
“你是担心看到了死相会影响你对他的感情吗？”底特律模样的英灵吐出一口单薄的白色烟雾。  
“不，”切嗣说，“我担心会一直记住他。”  
新宿的Emiya没有再露出那种仿佛在嘲讽一切的表情。他微微弯下腰，眼睛既像看着切嗣又像没有看着他：“别对自己控制感情的能力那么有信心，Assassin。”  
接着，男人直起腰，望着走廊不远处缓缓走来的新从者叹了口气：“不就是老情人吗？”

 

END


End file.
